From the bottom of my heart
by Britt199
Summary: And at the moment he knew this could all be the end as the lights came near and slowly hit him looking at his brother fall to the ground as he was hit hard.UPDATED REVIEWW
1. Chapter 1

From the Bottom of my heart

**I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody. And I don't own Matt Kenseth and Ricky Rudd. But I do own Drive away cause I made it up lol** anyway hope you like the first chapter! R&R tell me what you think!

It was Friday afternoon and Zack and Cody were sitting on the sofa watching TV, each of them had a Pepsi in their hand.

"So Cody what do you want to do" Zack asked?

"Uh I don't know! What do you want to do" Cody replied

"I don't know i'm really bored though! What are we watching" Zack said

Cody looked at Zack

"Zack! Were watching the History channel don't you see the attack on Pearl Harbor" Cody replied

"Oh it seems pretty boring to me"

"Well not to me" Cody said angrily

"Well I'm going to go see what's going on down stairs"

"Yea Yea you go do that have fun"

"Don't you wanna come with me?" Zack asked?

"Maybe later" Cody was interested in what he was watching

"Oh come on stop being a nerd and let's go!"

Cody stood up

"I am not a nerd"

"Cody look what you are doing for fun! You're watching the history channel"

"SO what a lot of people watch the History channel"

"Yea like who" Zack asked

"Well" Cody started "Mr. Fishbein does'

"Well I could understand why he does he's an old man and plus he's the social studies teacher…it's not my fault you guys don't have a life"

"I so do have a life its you that doesn't have the life!"

" Oh really is that so" Zack started " you know what maybe you and Mr.Fishbein could set a sleep over party this way you could watch the history channel all night long!" Zack started to laugh

"That's not funny Zack!"

"Yes it is"

"I so do have a life, matter of fact i'm going to go play a video game"

Cody started to walk towards the door

"What video game? Leap pad" Zack started to laugh even more

"Ha-ha I'm laughing so hard" Cody said sarcistly

"Yea I know I can see it"

Carrie walked in the door

"Boys what are we up to?"

"Nothing" they both said at the same time

"Okay" Carrie said "Well i'm going to go take a shower I got a show tonight"

"Cool" Cody said

"Yes and while i'm at work lets not get into any trouble!"

"Mom we never get in trouble" Zack said smiling

"Oh I would love to believe that" Carrie said with a smirk

Both boys laughed and went out of the suite. They were still auguring when they got on the elevator. When they got to the lobby they ran over to where maddie was!

"Hey sweet thang" Zack said

"Oh boy just the thing to ruin my perfect day... twins"

"Hi Maddie" Cody literally said shouting

"What can I get you" maddie said sacristy

"How about a date… ill pick you up around 7 sweet thang"

"I rather date a monkey then you" maddie said looking at Zack

Cody started laughing and walked away towards the game room

"Harsh" Zack said

"Yea I know and at the same time it feels so good!"

"Well if your not gonna go on a date with me can I atleast have a kiss" Zack said smiling

"Hmm" Maddie stared, she leaded toward Zack "IN YOUR DREAMS"

"Man you're a harsh little lady"Zack said

He looked at Maddie then walked away towards the game room where his twin was. He saw Cody standing there playing a game.

"Thanks a lot Cody"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you mad at me if I did nothing"

"Cause you were supposed to stay with me inside of leaving me there"

"Hey I didn't want to look stupid"

"Oh yea "Zack started to yell

Just then Mr. Mosbey walked into the game room.

"Boys can I please speak to you" He said in a com voice

"Sure" Zack and Cody both said they walked over to where Mr. Mosbey was

"Well I heard from a certain source that next week is your 13th birthday"

"Yea" The twins both said.

"Well I got you a little something" Mr. Mosbey handed each of them an envelop

"Thanks Mr. Mosbey" Cody said

"What's the catch" Zack asked

"Oh nothing, it's your birthday and you need to get out of my hotel for a few hours." Mr. Mosbey replied.

"Oh well okay" Zack said

Cody and Zack both open there enovples and pulled out a ticket they both looked at each other then look at Mr. Mosbey then they looked back down at the ticket. It said Learn how to be a race car driver. Train with Matt Kenseth and Ricky Rudd. Become a real NASCAR pro in just hours.

"Wow" Both boys were amazed!

"Wait aren't we to young to be in a race car?" Cody asked

"Well no they have these special kind of cars that are like go karts"

"Thanks so much Mr. Mosbey" Both boys said excited! They ran to Mr. Mosbey and gave him a hug then they raced up to there suite

"MOM" Zack yelled

"Is someone hurt" Carried asked?

"NO mom no ones hurt" Cody replied

"Look what Mr.Mosbey gave us" Zack exclaimed

Cody handed her his ticket

"Wow you guys must be really excited"

"Yea we can't wait" Zack said

"Let's go watch some NASCAR on TV Zack!"

Cody and Zack ran and jumped on the sofa they turned the TV on and put the channel on espn. NASCAR was on and cars were zooming pass. Cody and Zack were amazed. They could not wait! Just then a commercial came on the TV a Guy came on his name was Ricky Rudd. He was a NASCAR driver and he started talking.

"Hi i'm Ricky Rudd and you may now me. I have the most exciting job in the world. I'm a NASCAR driver! Have you ever wondered what its like" Ricky Rudd was now on a Race track standing next to his race car. It was blue and yellow with flames on it. The boy's eyes were glued to the TV. Ricky continued talking "Have you ever wondered what its like to be a race car driver! Do you love the sport and have you ever wanted to ride in a race car! Well now here's your chance spend the day here at Drive away, Were you will learn all the skills you need to became a race car diver then at the end of the day you'll get the chance to ride in one of course not a real one but a go kart that runs exactly like a race car and looks like one to! So come on down and have the time of your life"

"WOW" Cody stood up

"This is going to be awesome I can't believe Mr. Mosbey scored us these tickets!"

"Yeah I know what a great hotel manger" Cody said

The boys were so excited they ran to the elavator and down to the lobby

They ran over to where maddie and London where

"Hey guys" Cody said

"Hello" London said she looked at maddie" now as I was saying you can't wear yellow and yellow together" London was craiscteing what maddie was wearing

"Well I can" maddie said

"Yeah Maddie can wear whatever her heart derrises" Zack said as he looked at Maddie.

"Yeah well I'm going to go. I have a hair appoment" London walked away

"Guess what maddie" Cody said

"Your annoying brother is going to leave me alone?" Maddy guessed

"No… but me and Zack got tickets to go to that new thing called Drive away." Cody said

"No way that's awesome! I wacted that commercial like twice today… how are you guys getting to go your only 12."

"Yeah well" Cody looked down at his watch and then back up at maddie "in 4 days 3 hours and 21 minutes me and Zack will be 13 and allowed to learn how to drive a race car."

"Well Well the twins are finally going to grow up and maybe leave me alone" maddie replied

"Never" Zack said

"Well me and Zack gotta go well see you tomorrow"

Zack and Cody went back up to there suite **and** went into there room.

"Wow this is going to be awesome I can't wait"

Me either" Zack replied

Both boys got into their beds and soon fell asleep. They were so excited that they were going to drive way. But were they prepared for what was ahead?


	2. Chapter 2

**It was the morning of Zack and Cody's birthday, Cody was the first one up, He went into the kitchen and got himself a drink, When he was finish he went to go wake Zack up.**

"Zackk" Cody said "Wake up!" Cody shoved Zack until his eyes opened

"What do you want" Zack said in a sleepy voice

"It's our birthday we got to get readyyyy!" Cody said

Zack sat up and looked at the clock.

"Codyy its 6:30 were going to drive away at like 1 aren't we. Zack asked

"Yea but" Cody started

"Yeah but nothing I'm going back to sleep wake me up at 8" Zack said

**Zack layed back down and fell sound asleep Cody was up and could not fall back asleep, He went into the living room and sat on the sofa and wacted TV, He soon doze off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**

**Ok well sorry this chapter is so sort I decide I wanted a chapter to like explain what Cody's dream was….. So the next chapter is called the dream its still Zack and Cody's birthday and he's still on the sofa so its just his dream lol R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well this is the 3rd chapter and it's called the dream… Its Cody's dream he is having while he's asleep on the sofa….R&R sorry about the spaces but i dont no how to make it not like that?**

Cody was on the race track with Zack standing next to him, He looked over to his right and saw a Big sign that said Drive away, It was in bubble letters and was green. Cody looked at Zack and saw the exciment in his face.

"Cody isn't this awesome I can't believe were actually here" Zack said

"Yea me either" Cody replied

Just then two Race Cars pulled up and in them, were Matt Kenseth and Ricky Rudd. Both men got out of the race cars and introduced themselves to Zack and Cody.

"Happy Birthday guys" Rickey said

"Thanks" Both boys replied."

"Well its time to get into your cars, you just got back from training so now its time to have some fun" Matt said.

"Awesome" Both boys said again

Zack got into a race car that was Lime green and had the number 19 on the one side of the car and 19 on the trunk; in front of the Car in big black bubble letters it said Drive way! Cody's Race Car was pretty much the same expect his was yellow and had the number 18 on it. Cody felt something come over him and he was scared to get into the car.

"Give me a sec" Cody said to Ricky

Cody walked over to where his mother was sitting; he sat down next to her and drank some water from the bottle he had from when he first got there. He saw Zack coming towards him.

"Cody what's wrong lets go" Zack said

"I can't" Cody said

"Why not" Zack asked

"Cause what if something happens?" Cody replied

"Cody nothings going to happen now lets go" Zack demeaned

"But I can feel it" Cody said sounding worried

"Oh come on nothing going to happen to you I promise" Zack said He put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Look Cody I promise nothing will happen to you"

"Ugh I guess so…."

Cody got up and walked over to where Ricky and Matt where. Zack got into his car and Cody heisted before he got into his. He could feel that something bad was going to happen but he thought he was just nervous. So he took the key and started up the race car like he learned in training. He put the car in drive and drove of. As he was driving he could see Zack' car ahead of started to go faster to catch up to Zack. Once he finally passed Zack he looked in back of him he saw that Zack' car was in back of him as he turned back around to look where he was going it was too late.

* * *

_Cody woke up in an instance he looked around and saw that he had fell asleep,The TV was still on and it was 8 o'clock._

"Good it was just a dream" he whispered to himself.

_Cody got of the sofa and went into his room. Zack was up and already dressed_

"Mom's at work. She said for us to get ready and she would be back around 12:30." Zack said

"Okay" Cody said

_Cody sat on his bed,Zack could tell there was something wrong._

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked

"It's nothing, it was just a dream" Cody told his brother

"Oh so you had a nightmare" Zack asked

"No it wasn't really a nightmare, it felt so real" Cody said

_Zack sat next to his brother._

"Well what happened in your dream" He asked.

"Me and you were at drive away and,I didn't want to get into the race car cause I knew something was going to go wrong ,ut you promised me that nothing would happened to me.so I got into the car and passed you and,I looked back just to make sure that you were still behind me and,time I looked back to see where I was going it was to late I crashed into the wall." Cody said

"Wow… but don't worry because it was just a dream and dreams never come true" Zack said

How do you know" Cody asked

"Because I dream about maddie all the time and I never get her" Zack said

_Cody started to laugh..._

"Well I guess your right" Cody said

"Hey why don't you go get dressed and then we can go get some breakfast down stairs" Zack said

"Okay ill be right back"

**Cody got dressed and both boys went down stairs to have breakfast. Cody wasn't sure of what to think about his dream. He was scared but like Zack said dreams don't come true…. Or do they. Cody wondered all threw breakfast as him and Zack talked about how there rest of their day would be.**

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter…keep reading! Oh yea and leave a comment and tell me what you think so far! Should I keep on posting the story or what? So tell me**


	4. Chapter 4

After Breakfast Cody and Zack went into the lobby to see what was going on It was only nine and they had just finsch up with breakfast.

"Hey Zack look its maddy she's coming this way" Cody said

"Yeah so" Zack replied

"Hey guys" Maddie said

Zack leaned on Cody

"Hey sweet thang what's going on" Zack said

"Well….Happy birthday" Maddie said with a big grin on her face. She handed them each a bag and a card.

"Wow thanks maddie" Cody said

"Yeah thanksbabe" Zack added

"Ok I'll let that one go since it's your birthday." Maddie told Zack

Maddie started to walk away

"Heyy maddie you know since it's my birthday... I think you should kiss me" Zack said

"Hmm" maddie thought "Your 13 years old right?" Maddie asked

"Yeah" Zack said as he walked towards her

"On your 16th birthday we have a deal" Maddie told him

"Oh come on that's like in 20 years" Zack compiled

"No actually it's only in 3 years" Cody said

"Cody"

"Yes" Cody asked

"GO away I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Fine I will ,I have some homework to do" Cody said

"Did you finish mine" Zack asked

"No im in the middle of something right now" Cody laughed as he walked away

"So are you ready to give me that kiss" Zack asked

"No… so are you excited about today?"

"Yeah so excited I can't wait."

"I always wanted to meet Ricky Rudd he's so amazing" Maddie said as she glared off into space

"Oh I see how it is the older guy huh, well im going live longer and then you'll want me" Zack said

"You're so funny Zack."

"Yeah I guess I got that special touch."

"I better be getting back to work before you know who shows up" Maddie said looking around

"Yeah I guess you better thanks for the gift."

"No problem I hope you like it." Maddie said

"I love anything you give me sweet thangg"

"Okay yea I better is getting back." Maddie said as she rolled her eyes

Zack took the bag Maddie gave him ,and ran back upstairs to go see Cody. He opened up the door and saw Cody working on homework.

"When will you learn? Zack asked

"Learn what" Cody replied

"To not spend every wakening moment of your day doing homework" Zack told his brother

"Well I like doing homework." Cody said as he stood up

"Ill pretend I didn't hear you say that." Zack said sracstily

"So Zackk did you open the present Maddie got you?" Cody asked

"No did you"

"Nope I thought I would wait for you" Cody said

"Well I don't want to open it yet I'd rather wait till later."

"Oh okay... well I'll vrse you in madden 06" Cody said as he put the xbox on

"Fine ill beat you again"

( In the lobby)

Maddie, Carey, Mr. Moseby, London, Esteban, Arwin, Max, Tapeworm, Lance and Muriel were all sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"Okay so Maddie the boys are up in the suite?" Carey asked

"Yup I just saw them leave" Maddie replied

"Okay good let's start plaing there Surprise party" Carey said

"Ok well I got the food covered." Maddie said

"And me and Tapeworm invited kids from school that Zack and Cody hang out with." Max said

"Great job." Carey said.

"Well I got the water covered." Lance said

Everyone turned and looked at Lance

"Um ok" Maddie said. "I don't think where going to have water at the party."

"Oh well just incase ill bring some." Said lance

"What is it with you and water?" London asked

"Ok let's not get of topic." Mr. Moseby said

"Well the boys are getting back from drive way around 6 or 7."

"Yes." Mr. Moseby said

"Well since your going to be with them Carey, ill call you when every thing is ready." Maddie told her

"Ok great idea." Carey said with a smile

"Now, let's discuss what's going to happen." Mr. Moseby said

"Well You Guys can decorate the lobby area while im gone." Carey said

"I thought we were using the Ball room?" Arwin asked

"We are... It's just that I want you guys to yell surprise when the boys first walk in" Carey explained

"That's a good idea." Maddie said

"Well I think all decoterns should be pink!" London said

"There Twin boys not twin girls" Maddie said

"So what's that got to do with anything?" London asked

"The decorations are blue and orange." Max said

"Really?" London asked "Orange ugh you guys will never learn" She said as she walked away

"Ok so while you're at drive away we will be decorating and setting up the food and everything." Maddie said

Just then the elevator doors open and Zack and Cody came running over

"Hey! Why weren't we invited to your little get together?" Cody asked

"Yeah it isn't a party without me and Cody." Zack said

"Ohh well this…this is not a get together." Maddie said nervously

"Then what is it?" Cody asked

"Well we were discussing your mom's next show." Max said

"Oh that's pretty boring!" Cody said

"Mom come on ,we got to go its 12."

"Is it really?" Carey said as she looked down at her watch

"Alright everyone well sees you later" She said with a smile

**Hope u liked this chapter sorry it was kind of confusing! Don't worry chapter 5 is going to be good… there's a little bit of a shock so keep reading and don't forget to leave a comment **


	5. Chapter 5

Carey finally pulled up into the parking lot of drive away. Both boys rushed out of the car and ran to a big sign that said 'sign up here', when they got there they handed the lady at the desk there tickets, she directed them to a classroom where they would sit and learn for about an hour or two.

**Two hours later **

"Wow I didn't know there was so much to put in to be a race car driver." Cody said

"Yeah I know, let's go out to the track." Zack replied

Both boys had an orange shirt on and a red hat. On the hat it said NASCAR and on the back Rickey Rudd and Matt Kenseth had both signed it. The Boys went to the track and waited until there cars showed up. Cody looked over to his right and saw a big sign that said Drive away .It was in bubble letters and was green. Cody looked at Zack and saw the exciment in his face.

"Cody isn't this awesome I can't believe were actually here" Zack said

For a min Zack thought Cody had a heart attack cause he was just standing there looking at him.

"Cody what's wrong." Zack asked as he shook his brother

"You said that in my dream." Cody said

"Oh the one you had last night." Zack asked

"Yeah and those bubble letters look the same as the one in my dream." Cody said.

"Don't worry Cody! Stop being such a baby. Are cars our coming."

Cody stopped he thought his heart stopped to he couldn't believe it. It was the same exact cars that were in his dream. Cody started to back up.

"Cody Come on."

"No im not getting in that car." Cody said with a scared look on his face

"Ugh which one?" Zack said

"The yellow one." Cody said shaking

"Fine then ill get in it" Zack said as he put his helmet on

"No" Cody shouted

"Cody Come on just get in the car it was just a dream. Do you need it spelled out for you?" Zack said

Carey walked over to where the boys were

"Honey come on get in the car everything is going to be alright. It's not a real race car it's only a go-kart kinda thing.' Carey said

"I know but mom" Cody started

"Cody get it the freaking car" Zack yelled

Cody walked towards the lime green car as the put his helmet on ,he was worried but he put the key in and started up the engine. To the left of him where two cars. In them were Rickey and Matt. To the right of him is where Zack was. Zack smiled at him. When he heard the gun shot go off he saw all three cars move. He pressed the gas and drove off.

_This is going good so far Cody thought to himself wow I better pass Zack. _Cody started to drive faster and faster until he finally passed Zack when he looked back he Saw Zacks eyes winded ,when Cody turned back around his eyes winded to as his car smashed into the brick wall. Zack screamed and stepped on the break his car spun around once and then stopped. Zack jumped out of the car and started ruing towards were Cody had smashed his car. Zack Saw his mother screaming as she took her cell phone and call the cops Rickey and Matt where already there.

"Don't touch anything." Rickey yelled

"We gotta get him out" Zack cried

"We can't touch him, we can hurt him more."

"We gotta get him Rickey the car is going to explode." Matt said

Just then 4 cop cars came rushing passed Zack 1 Fire truck next and then to Hospital trucks. They told Zack to back away before he got hurt to. Zack ran over to his mom and he started to cry.

"Is he going to be okay?" Zack cried

'Yes don't worry." Carey said unsure of her answer.

AS Zack look at the car he realized it was pretty bad. The front of the Car was jammed in about halfway almost going towards the back seat. Cody's side of the Car got it worse. When they got Cody out Zack saw that he wasn't breathing and that he had hit his had badly. Cody was rushed to the hospital. Carey and Zack followed the truck. Cody went into the emery room. Carey took Zack back to the hotel. The police said it would be best if the both of them got some rest and came back later on when everything commed down.Zack didn't want to leave but he had no choice. All the way home he didn't talk at all, his eyes were all red. Carey and Zack pulled into the Tipton hotel. Zack walked threw the front door

"SURPRISED" very one yelled

Zack stood there. He saw that all his friends where there and everyone from the Tipton hotel staff was there to. He finally reized that it was a surprise party. Carey came running in.

"Is this a joke?" Zack asked

"No Happy birthday Zack" Maddie said

"Where's Cody" Max asked

"He's in the hospital dieing" Zack said as tears came ruing down his eyes. He looked at everyone and then started to run for his suite when he got there he raced into his room and locked the door.

"Honey open the door" Carey said as she knocked on the door

"NO leave me alone I want to be alone." Zack yelled back

"Ok sweetie please come out soon."

"GO AWAY."

Carey stood outside of Zack's door. She then heard a knock on the door from outside. She ran to go get it. Mostly everyone from the party downstairs was now outside of there suite.

"What happened" Maddie said with a worried look in her eyes.

Carey told every one to come in. Maddie, Max, Tapewrom. Mr. Mosbey and London where all sitting on the sofa. Some other kids from Zack and Cody's class where all standing up.

"Well" Carey stared "Cody got into an accident"

"WHAT! Is he okay?" Some girl asked

"I don't know." Carey said

"Omg no wonder Zack looked so upset." Maddie said

"The police are going to call us when we can come back." Carey said

"How bad" Max asked

"He smashed into the brick wall" Carey said as her eyes started to tear

"Some Birthday…Poor Boys." London said

"How bad was the Car smashed?" another Girl asked

"They couldn't get him out and after they did they car blew up." Carey startedas tears came down from her eyes "If they got him out any later he would have died" Carey finished

"Did he hit his head?" Tape worm asked

"Yeah, badly to" Carey said

The phone rang and Carey rushed to it….

"Hello" she said "Oh okay thank you so much ill be right over" Carey hung up the phone. She looked at everyone

"We can go back now… Does anyone wanna come" She asked

Everyone got up and shook there heads. Mr. Mosbey got a cab for everyone who didn't have a ride.

"Zack" Carey yelled "were going to see Cody come on."

Zack opened his door. His eyes were blood shot red and you could tell he did nothing but cry in his room. Carey hugged him and lightly kissed him on the head.

**Hoped you like this chapter… There's a little twist in the next chapter so ****R&R to this chapter and 6 should be up soon! **

**Britt **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this chapter 6 called the lost! Enjoy it!**

Zack jumped into the car, Carey and him were both headed to the hospital to see how Cody was.

"Thanks for the surprise party" Zack said in a low voice

"I'm sorry sweetie" Carey replied

"It's okay; I just hope he's alright." Zack said

"He is don't worry."

"It's all my fault; I should have listened to him." Zack said

"Honey, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is you don't understand... he had a dream and it came true."

Sweetie it's not your fault" Carey said as they pulled into the hopstail parking lot.

They walked into the front door and saw everyone sitting on the sofa.

"HI" Carey said to the nurse

"Hello can I help you?" The nurse asked

"Yes my son Cody martin" Carey started

"Oh yes Cody… he's in room 213" The nurse said

Carey and Zack went up to room 213 the door was closed, When Carey knocked on the door a doctor came out

"Hello I'm Doctor Smith, Will you guys give me a moment of your time."

"Sure, is he alright?" Carey asked

"Well, let's talk alittle come sit in here ,both of you take a seat."

"Where's my brother I wannna see him" Zack said

"You will, don't worry I just want to explain what's going on and what happened to Cody."

"What do you mean what happend , is he okay?"

"Cody is suffering for TBIs also know as a Traumatic Brain Injury"

"Omg" Carey cried

"Dr. Gilcrist will be giving Cody a Ct Scan, once she's done with that i'm sure she will be glad to explain her results for now i'm hear to answer any of you questions."

"Is he going to be okay?" Zack asked

"We won't know until after the CT scan but right now things aren't looking so good, from what we can tell so far Cody has a closed head injury." Dr. Smith said

"What's that "Carey Asked?

"A Closed head injury refers to brain; it may be the result of a direct blow to head, such as when a person's head hits a windshield, which Cody did."

"Is he awake" Zack cried

"Well not exactly, Right now were running a Glasgow Coma Scale to evaluate the extent of his brain damage."

Zack stood up "He's in a coma!" he shouted

"No, he's not in a coma ,he's un conscious, That's why were not taking any chances and observing Cody's ability to open his eyes, respond verbally, and respond to stimulation by movement."

"When will all these test be done, when can we see him" Carey asked as trears flowed down her eyes

"I'm thinking in within a couple of hours, Cody needs about 4 maybe 5 test."

"Is he …. Going to die?" Zack asked

"No were trying out best not to make that happen."

"Well try harder." Zack said "I can't lose my brother I just can't."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Carey asked

"There is one or two things I didn't get to, we might have to surgically drained Cody's skull, Dr. Carmon found Beeliding inside of Cody's skull or might what be the case of severe blood clots which then have to be removed."

"Oh my god, this is not happening." Carey said

"What's the other thing?" Zack asked

"Serious head injuries like Cody's can be devastating, producing permanent mental and physical disability. Recovery from a severe head injury can be very slow, and it may take five years or longer to heal completely, Cody might have a sever case of memory lost also know as amnesia , it might take weeks or even months to get his memory back , but were not positive on this we wont know exactly until he gains consciousnesses.

"So your saying when he wakes up he might not even no i'm his twin brother or what if he dosnt wake up at all."Zack said.

**That was Chapter 6 R&R and tell me what u thinkkk! Thanks for all of the people that review :) i know whats going to happen to Cody but tell me what you think should happen , should he wake up so tell me **

**Britt **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys this is chapter 7! Sorry it took so long I really didn't like how the first time I wrote it came so , so I decided to write it all over again lol and I thought that no on was reading this story but anyway im going to coutine even if no one is reading the story lol anyway If anyone is reading this R &R **

**A lonely wait **

The rain fell on Zack as he walked outside of the hospital doors. Everything was happening way to fast and things just needed to slow down for him. It was still his13th birthday and in the last almost 8 hours things were horrible. Zack sat down at the nearest bench he could find. He was shivering and he was soaking wet.

"You're going to catch a cold." A voice said out of no where

Zack turned around and saw Maddie "I don't care" he said

"Well I do" Maddie replied back "If your not going to go in, then neither am I,"

"Take a seat." Zack said

_Maddie sat next to Zack and by now the both of them were soaking wet and it started to pour even harder._

"Im so sorry Zack."

"Yeah so I'm I."

"Do you wanna talk?" She asked

"I guess since were out here."

"What did the doctor tell you and Carey?" She asked

"Well basically he said that Cody doesn't have a very good chance of living."

_Maddie turned to Zack, Zack had tears in his eyes and he looked so worried_

"Aw im sorry Zack, but Cody's going to live I just know it."

"Yeah and I knew that his dream wasn't going to come true, and look at where he is now, he's dieing."

"The doctors said he had a 75 chance of living, didn't he? " Maddie asked

"Yeah , 75 chance of living and the other 25 is him wakening up and not knowing who he is or who anybody e;se is and plus the fact that he might have a disably." Zack said

"Yeah but Zack wont you be happy if he wakes up."

**Zack stood up** "What kind of question is that?" he said in a angry voice

"Well im just saying that…" Maddie started

"Well I don't care what you're just saying; everybody knows that he's not going to make it so why do you guys keep on lying to me why? cause I really would like to know , let's just stop with all this crap and why don't you guys just tell me the truth , cause you no what,have u seen my mom , she wouldn't be crying like that if she knew he was going to wake up."

" Im so sorry Zack , but we just have to hope for the best , your mom doesn't want to scare you , but we also have to think about if he doesn't make it and Carey doest want you to be thinking about that she wants you to think that he's going to be okay." Maddie stated to explain

" What do you think , was the first thing I thought when I walked into that room , "Zack said as he started to cry " What do you think I was thinking about when me and my mom were talking to the doctor , cause I wasn't thinking everything's going to be okay, im not stupied Maddie." Zack finished

"I know your not, but she just wants to protect you." Maddie said

"Well I don't need her to protect me; I don't need anyone to protect me." Zack said as he ran away.

"Zack where are you going "Maddie yelled out into the direction were Zack was running of to. But it was too late, she couldn't even see 2 feet in front of her, so how was she going to see 7 feet away, it was to raining and foggy for that, maddie ran inside to go get Carey.

**I gotta get away **Zack thought to himself as he ran across the street. **I don't need her to protect me I don't need anyone to protect me**. _Zack ran deep into the woods where he couldn't see the street or the hospital._

"Zack what are you doing?" a voice asked from behind

**Zack jumped, he heard that voice before but where. He slowly turned around.**

**Well I hope you like this chapter , I really didn't like how I wrote it. So if anyone is reading this story R&R tell me what u think. **


	8. Chapter 8

this is chapter 8! It's kind of weird but I don't wanna give anything away…. So R&R

_Zack Slowly turned around. _

"Hey Zack"

_Zack looked terrified _

"w-w-w what are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the hospital" Zack said in a broken voice.

"Yeah, I still am "Cody said

"Then how are you here?" Zack said in a broken voice

"I'm in your dream, don't you rember you hit your head. I don't know why you ran away from maddie but you did, and while you were running you must of slipped and fell and hit your head."

"No" Zack said "I must be seeing things" He finished

"No your not, look over there." **Cody said as he pointed to a body laying in the woods.** _Zack slowly stood up he walked over towards the body._

"That's me." Zack said

"No really" Cody said

"This is just too weird."

**Zack looked at himself he was laying in some leaves, mud was all over him and it was still raining. He has some cuts all over his face and arms but other then that he looked okay. He turned to Cody.**

"So am I died" He asked nervously

"No you're just dreaming, you're dreaming me too."

"Wow this is so weird, how do I wake up?"

"Go back into your body, I don't know" Cody said

"Okay well before I go, when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, I'm not ready yet." Cody said as he wrote his name in the mud.

"What do you mean, you're not ready yet!"

"I don't even know if im coming back, you'll know when the time comes, bye Zack"

"What, No Cody don't go."

_Now Zack thought how I get out of this dream. What If I just wake up?_

**Zack opened his eyes. He slowly got up from the ground and sat up. He put his hand over his head.**

**Owe, I must of fell he thought. He looked around he saw that he was still in the woods, he remermed his dream and stood up. "Cody" he said out loud. "Cody where are you" Zack walked over to the place where he and Cody where in his dream. He looked down and in the mud where the words Cody Martin.**

**Okay well that was chapter 8, I hoped you enjoyed it. I thought that it would be cool if Zack dreamed about talking to Cody, which he really did. I don't know what it's called but I was reading a book called Strange but true. So that's where I got the idea. Anyway R&R ….. Tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**In to Deep **

**This is the 9th chapter! R&R**

Zack ran back to the hopstail, he walked in the doors

"ZACKK! Where have you been" Maddie came running towards him

"Leave me alone." Zack said to her

Zack ran past everyone, he opened the door to his brother's room. He slowly walked towards the bed. He didn't want to look at Cody with all the cuts and buries on his face, and there were so many machines around him.

"Cody, it's me Zack, I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm going to talk to you anyway. I really need you here, you have to wakeup! I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it and you're going to make it I just know it."

Carrie slowly walked in Zack didn't notice, he continued talking to Cody

"I had this sorta dream today when I ran into the woods, I guess I fell or something, but anyway I saw you and we were talking and you said you didn't know if you wanted to come back... what did you mean by that , you have to come back , I promise not to tease you anymore , ill do my own homework and I'll listen to you " Zack said as tears came streaming down his eyes , Please Cody please just come back I swear ill be nicer to you , anything you want I'll do it."

Carrie walked up to Zack

"Honey, it's going to be okay."

Zack looked at his mom; his eyes were all red and teary

""No its not, its never going to be okay mom, how can you say that, did you see Cody!"

"Sweetie we have to hope for the best, keep talking to him, maybe he will hear you, ill leave you two alone." Carrie kissed Zack on his forehead and slowly walked out.

"Cody, this must be hard for you, I mean it's hard for me too, seeing you like this, it's the worst thing ever, can you hear me?" Zack asked

"I don't know, but it should have been me not you, you don't desvre this, you don't desvre any of this…. I wish we could talk somehow, I mean there's got to be away, there's just got to be a way. But how…. I mean when I fell you came into my dream and we talked, I don't get it, should I fall again" Zack said as he looked at Cody "No, but what if I went to sleep …. _That's it_ Zack thought to him self. "Cody we can talk to each other in our sleep, that's got to be it, maybe if I went to sleep we could talk." Zack stood up "I'll talk to you later buddy, just listen to my voice find me, and everything will be okay. I swere, just find me okay Cody, ill be looking for you.

**Hey that was the 9th chapter; anyway I hoped you liked it… What do you guys think of the idea of them talking while their sleeping? Anyway R&R and thanks to all the people who review, it makes me keep wanting to post the story because I know people are reading it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone's wacthing over me**

**Hey this is Chapter 10! Please R&R pleaseee **

Zack ran out of the room , he taped his mom on the shoulder.

"Mom can we go home now , im really tried , I need some rest."

"Sure honey , I think we had enough for today, give me a minute."

Carey went into the room while Zack waited outside

She looked at Cody and Cried

"Be strong baby" she wishperd as she kissed his forehead " Ill be back in the moring , I love you soo much."

Carrie wiped away her tears , as she left the room

"Okay honey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure."

"Are you hungry , you haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"No thanks mom , I cant eat."

"Why not?" Carrie asked concerned

"Cause im not hungry "

"Oh well wont you try sweetie/"

"no I just wanna go to bed."

Carrie and Zack both got into the Car , it was a quite ride home.

Zack ran into the Tiption , he didn't want to stop and talk to anybody he just wanted to be left alone. He entered his suite and went straight into his room

He closed the door behind him. He looked over at Cody's bed and saw that his bed was perfectly made , on top of his bed was a blue blanket. Zack slowy walked over and picked up the blanket. He went back to his bed. "I hope this works he thought to himself. As he layed down he diferted of to sleep.

**Zack was in the street he didn't know where he was , but he knew he was dreaming. Where am I , he thought out loud. Wait if this is a dream im allowed to go anywhere I want , Let me think where would I be if I was Cody? Zack thought to himself The libaryyy as soon as Zack said that he was in the library… Wow he thought this is a big place , he looked around he saw some kids sitting at different tables and a lot of books , Cody where are you Zack said out loud**

"**Um right behind you." Cody said**

"**Omg" Zack said as he hugged his brother **

" **do you mind" Cody said**

" **When are you coming back."**

"**I don't know , I like it where I am right now."**

"**What do you mean , you don't like it in Boston."**

"**No I do, I can hear every word you guys are saying to me , its wried I mean I was sitting there on a rock by a pond and I heard you talking to me, you said follow you voice so I did."**

"**Your saying your not coming back to life for a rock and a pond."**

"**Look Zack I just need more time to think." **

"**No , just stop and come back , your hurting to many people by not."**

"**Like they never hurt me , esacllipy you."**

"**Im sorry Cody , just stop and come back I should of listen to you okay and im sorry , just come back."**

"**Listen Zack I'll always be watching over you and mom."**

"**Cody stop talking like that."**

"**I have to go , bye Zack"**

"**No , please you have to come back"**

"**I'll think about it okay."**

"**No , you wont think about it , just come back I need you" Zack said as he wacted Cody walk out of his life for the second time.**

Zack woke up , he looked at the clock it was 2:30 am he went into the kicten to get a drink , how is this possible he thought to himself Cody has just got to come back , why wont he? And what did he mean by he will always be watching over me and mom!

**That was chapter 10 hoped u liked it R&R soo I can coutine on , tell me where you think the story should Go!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT DID REVIEW :) you guyss are awsomee **


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey this is chapter 11, thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad that you like my story! Anyway sorry it took so long I didn't know how I wanted the chapter to go…and it wouldn't let me submit a new chapter……anyway R&R**

_**Tears aren't enough **_

It was the next morning and Zack hadn't gotten much sleep, he was up the whole night thinking about the dream and what Cody had meant in it. It replayed over and over in his mind and wouldn't go away.

'_I'll always be watching over you and mom'._ _What did he mean by that,_ Zack wondered to himself, _why doesn't he want to come back?_ These questions wouldn't leave his mind. Carrie woke up around seven am.

"Hey sweetie." Carrie said as she poured herself some coffee.

"Mom," he began carefully, "When people die," he paused to figure out how to say it. "Do they watch down us?" Zack asked

"Of course they do. They want to make sure the ones they love are safe and happy." She paused. "Oh honey, Cody will be fine. Don't worry. The doctors said-"

"Doctors lie." He snapped. "They sugar coat everything. He could be dying!"

"All we can do is pray."

After a long pause, Zack spoke in a whisper: "Cody's not coming back, he told me."

"Zack, don't talk like that."

"He told me. He was in my dream." He continued.

Carrie stood up and looked at Zack in disgust

"We don't talk like that, Zack. I'm taking a shower." She announced.

Two hours later Zack and his mother were at the hospital. The pair was not talking.

Zack walked into Cody's room and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I know you can hear me. You can't die." He said in a low tone.

Carrie walked in and kissed Cody on the head, "I'll be right back sweetie stay here with your brother." As if he was sitting there, talking with her. She left, hiding her tears from her son.

Zack looked at his brother before standing up and starting to walk away.

"Who are you?" a groggy voice from behind asked

Zack spun around to see his brother; sitting up! He ran over to him and embraced him in a rib-breaking hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Zack said with joy.

"Who are you?" Cody repeated, blinking through an intense headache, "And why do you look like me"

"I'm your twin brother! Stop playing, I was really spooked there!"

"I'm sorry, kid, I don't know you. Can you tell me why I'm in a hospital bed?" He blinked again. "Do you know my name? Can you tell me?"

"Cody…?" Zack said

"He has lost his memory." The doctor explained, entering.

"It's just temporary, right?" Zack asked, again worried but happy Cody was alive.

"We don't know. Remember: it could be temporary or permanent. It's impossible to tell."

"This is… This is… This is…" The poor boy stuttered, at a loss for words.

"My name is Cody?"


	12. Sparking his memory

**Chapter 13, R&R! **

**Sparking his memory**

Zack tried to ignore him.

"What a lame name." Cody continued.

"You're Cody, deal with it." Snapped Zack, suddenly in a bad mood.

"I don't want to be Cody." He yawned. Zack watched as Cody struggled to remember something. "I'd rather have a different name. Like Zack." Zack ran his hand through his hair, unsure of what to do.

"That's my name." He muttered.

The doctor took this moment to speak up. "Zack? I'm going to leave you two alone, but first; I think it would be a good idea if you told him about his life. Try to spark his memory." He then left the room, obviously to find Mrs. Martin.

"Um… Well, Cody…" he began, trying to think of anything to say. "We're in Boston, you're thirteen, _you're name is Cody, _I'm Zack, and we're twins."

"I'm thirteen?" He looked himself over, "Then why am I so puny?"

Again, Zack ignored him and continued, "We live in a hotel-"

"We live in a hotel?" the boy in the bed interrupted.

"Yeah The Tipton! Don't you remember?" He asked desperately.

To this the boy shrugged.

"It's okay, do you remember anything."

"My name is Cody…" he mumbled grumpily.

"Anything else?" Zack pressed.

Tired of talking, Cody shook his head sadly.

"This is going to take awhile!" he then grinned, surprising Cody, "At least you're okay. Almost."

Cody smiled. "What happened?"

"Later." He avoided his brother's eyes. Zack wanted to ask something before he forgot. "I was just wondering. I mean this might sound kind of weird, but when you were in a coma ("I was in a coma?") and I was sleeping, you came into my dreams, do you remember?"

Cody eyed him "And I'm the one who was in a coma, who, supposedly, lost his mind?"

To himself, Zack said "When will doctor-what's-his-name come back with mom?" Out loud: "I'm going to go find mom, don't go anywhere."

Cody blinked "Where will I go? I'd never find my way back."

"Just, go back to sleep."

"Okay Cody."

"You're Cody."

"I'm Zack."

"_I'm Zack, _you're Cody."

"'Bye Cody."

Zack left the room, "At least we have the sibling arguments down."

**So that was chapter 13 , anyway review the next chapter should be out in a day or look for that and thanks to all the people who reviewd you guys ROCKK! Soo R&R on this chapter!**


	13. an univited guess

**hey this is chapter 14 , so read and review ZAck talks alot in this chapter so he kind of repeats himself alot , and he talks about thier dad , so enjoyy **

_An uninvited Guess._

Zack walked out of the room, he was mad, upset and happy all at the same time, he hated the thought of his brother being like him, he liked Cody the way he was before the accident and now he was turning into another him. He didn't want that, what's Zack without Cody, he thought to himself,_ if Cody's like me now it would never be the same._ He wanted things to be the same just like they always were, just like the old days.

Zack looked up, he saw a man standing there talking to his mother and it sure wasn't the doctor, it was his _Father _.Zack ran towards his mom

"Hey mom" He said in a low tone

"Honey, how is he "

"Lost" Zack said

"Hey Buddy!" Kurt said

"Um hi" Zack said

"Wow Cody, you have grown so much" Kurt said while trying to give him a hug

Zack backed away "Im Zack" he said "Cody's the one that's hurt"

"Oh did I say Cody I meant Zack, come here and give you dad a hug I haven't seen you since you where 4"

"Well you should have called, or wrote, you missed every one of our birthdays, and you don't even know the difference between you two sons, why now?"

"What do you mean why now?" He asked

"Why are you trying to get closer to me and Cody?"

"Because you two are my son's and we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well it's a little too late for that." Zack said with an angry tone

"No its not, it's never too late." Kurt said

"We don't need you in this _family,_ I don't even know why you're here, you have never been here for me or Cody a day in you lifetime, and now you want to, well it's a little to late for that, where were u when me and Cody called you huh? You never answered our calls, you never called us on our birthdays, I don't want anything to do with you, I don't even want you in my life" Zack said

"Zack Please let me explain" Kurt said trying to get a word in

"NO there's no room for explaining I HATE YOU" he said as he ran off back to Cody

"Honey" Carrie called after him; she looked at Kurt "I told you this wouldn't be easy"

"I know, but it will all work out in the end." He said

_He has never been there for me or Cody why does he want to start now, I hate him! He thinks me and Cody are just going to go running back to him like 4 year's old; well it doesn't work that way_ Zack thought to himself as he entered Cody's Room

"Hey look its Cody" Cody said

oh okay, man guess who just walked in" in said in an angry voice

"Who" Cody asked innocently

"Our Dad, he shouldn't even be called dad."

"Our dad…" Cody said in a sad voice "Hey wait aren't we suppose to be happy to see him, I mean he is family, are you mad at him?"

"Yea but , he left our family when we were 4 years old and day after day we called him , cause we missed him so much, but he never picked up the phone , and we left him lots of messages but he never returned our phone calls and night after night we would sit there and ask mom why dad didn't **love us anymore** and we cried because he wasn't there and we missed him , but as we grew older we realized that he left our family for some woman he cheated on mom , he cheated on us , he doesn't love us Cody he loves himself and his girlfriend, he's Fake!" Zack said as he tryed to hid his tears.

"He left us when we were four." Cody asked

"Yeah and he never came to vist, he never called, he never cared about any of us, I remember when we were four and a week before he left all he ever did was fight with mom, every night she would cried and ask why, why her husband turned out to be such a jerk, mom knew he was cheating on her but she loved him and she wanted us to have a dad, so we could be a perfect family, but every family isn't perfect. And the day he left he took us out for ice cream and he told us that he loved us , but he had to go on a business trip to Disney land and that he would bring us back something , but he never did."

"Why didn't he love us?" Cody asked interseted in his past

"I guess to him we were _some mistake_, I guess all he wanted mom for was a night out on the town nothing more, but when he found out she was pregent he had to marry her, he had no choice, were a mistake to him. On our 10th birthday you called him cause you really missed him, I told you that he wouldn't answer just like how its always been but you believed that there might be a chance that he would, and he did answer and when you said you where Cody, he had no clue who you where, you said "Im your son, some father you are." And you hung up on him and from that day on you hated him, and you wanted so badly to tell him off, cause he didn't even call you back after you hung up. You cried that whole night. And there was nothing I could do to stop the tears it made me feel horrible and like it was my fault and I was supposed to be protecting you, cause im the older Twin and I couldn't do that, so from that day forward I hated him to, and I swore to myself I would never let him hurt either of us again and if he tried to it wouldn't work cause we would always have each other."

"Wow, I didn't know we cared so much about each other."

"Yeah we do, and were always there for each other, and this time he's not going to hurt either of us, not if I can help it!" Zack said as he took his brother's hand

Carrie and Kurt both walked in, Carrie Cried with Joy as Kurt walked up to his sons

"Hi Zack "He said

"Kurt." Zack replied

"Im you father and I would appreciate it if you called me dad." He said

"No thanks I don't have a father remember, he walked out when I was four, because he didn't love his family."

"That's not true Zack and you know it." Kurt said

"Would you two talk outside please, I don't want you upsetting Cody; he shouldn't remember you like this." Carrie said angry

Zack and Kurt both walked outside, Zack took a seat and Kurt stood up.

"Zack I had to leave, I was young when your mother was having you two."

"So you used my mom, you didn't love us you left us for some woman."

"No, Zack I love you and your brother so much, I was just too young."

"Why did you never call us huh? Why did you never send us any cards on our birthday why? You say your such a great father yea well me and Cody don't need you , we were fine all these years without you." Zack said yelling at his dad

"I didn't know what to say if I called you, Zack it's never too late to catch up you need to forgive me."

"No I'll never forgive you , I'll never forgive you making me and Cody stay up all night and cry and ask mom why dad doesn't love us I'll never forgive you for hurting me and Cody , never!"

"Why, Zack I love you and your brother so much and nothing will change that."

"Well, we _don't love you_, were not four, did you expect to come here and us coming running into your arms ! Did you really think that , cause you were so wrong , you were so wrong dad , ill never forgive you."

"I didn't expect you two to coming running into my arms I knew it would take awhile; I didn't know you were upset."

"Well maybe if you took the time out and called maybe you would know , maybe if you knew our birthdays maybe if ……..maybe if you autcully cared , but you don't , so don't try to suck Cody into your lies cause I wont let you **hurt** him again." Zack said as he got up and walked in to sit with his brother.

"I won't let him hurt you" he said to Cody

**Hope you liked that chapter , R&R tell me what you thought!**

**Next chapter should be up soon **


	14. Words mean A lot

**Words mean a lot **

**hey this is chapter 14 , r&R**

Carrie walked outside; Kurt was sitting on a bench. She took a seat next to him.

"What happened" She asked concerned

"Zack blew up on me , how could you tell them that I didn't love them , how could you tell them I cheated on you , How Carrie this is why they hate me , because of you!"

"Excuse me " Carrie said as she stood up " First I didn't tell them that you didn't love them , they asked me , what was I suppose to tell them, Kurt they were four years old and wanted their father , seconded of all they found out themselves, so im not the reason why you two son's don't love you , you are." She finished

"I'm sorry Carrie, its just to much for me, seeing my two son's hate my guts, its horrible, I didn't know they felt that way, I thought they forgot about me, I wanted them to, part of me wanted for them to let go of me, I heard all of their message I was afraid to call back, I was afraid of what they would think of me."

"Kurt, it would have been better if you called, you're just proving that you're less of a man, letting your son's cry over you, it broke my heart, and at one point they hated me because they thought I kicked you out."

"I know I know im sorry, I wish I could take back all my mistakes but I can't!"

"Well we know that; just give them some time to warm up, why you don't go talk to Cody _alone_ without Zack and me there." Carrie suggested

Carrie and Kurt both walked to the door

"Zack honey lets go get something to eat."

"Why, can't you just bring food up here for me and Cody?" he asked

"No, I don't know what you want and plus your father wants to have some alone time with you brother."

"NO WAY, im not leaving Cody here with that man, who knows what he's going to tell him."

"Zack this man is your father, now come one right now." She said angry

"Fine, but if he hurt's Cody, you better hold me back" He said while giving Kurt a dirty look

"Hey Buddy" Kurt said as he walked towards Cody

"Hi" the boy replied

"I'm you father Kurt."

"Oh, so you're the ungrateful dad, Zack was talking about it."

"No, im not ungrateful, I love you and Zack very much."

"I want to love you to, because that's how families are supposing to work, but I can't love you."

"Why not" Kurt asked

"Because, even if I don't get better or even if I do im afraid that you're going to hurt me and Zack again." _He said as he looked down_ "But even if I don't get better I know that Zack will always protect me, he doesn't like to see me hurt."

"I'm not going to hurt you and Zack, what did he tell you?"

"Well he said that when I was 10 I called you and you didn't even know who I was , so then I cried all night , and Zack said that from that day forward I hated you , and I didn't believe in you anymore."

"I'm sorry you and your brother felt that way, but I'm here now, and I'm ready to be a father."

"I want to have a dad because growing up we probably missed all those dad and son actives but it seems so wrong to trust you, its wired my mind is telling me to forgive you, because you're my dad, but my heart say's otherwise."

"I'm not going to force you to forgive me, and im not going to force you to like me, but just get a chance to know who I really am, I've grown up and I realized my mistakes and im here to fix them, but I cant if you and Zack wont let me, I cant if you and Zack wont try."

"I'll try, because I want to forgive you!" Cody said

"That's great, once you get out of this hospital, we can do whatever you and your brother want" He said giving Cody a hug.

"Like play basketball, or soccer."

"Sure, anything you want. But first we have to get Zack to forgive me."

"I don't think he will, he seemed pretty upset and hurt."

"It's going to take some time I know that, but in the end I really hope everything works out, and were a family again."

"Does this mean your moving in with us?" Cody asked as a smile spread a crossed his face

"No , not exactly you see , I have a Wife her name is Katie we live in Boston , 15 min from where you and Zack live , If you guys forgive me we could spend more time togther , and you can come over my house and we will hang out."

"Oh, well I guess that's alright since you'll be back in the family."

"I want to become a better father figure towards you and Zack, since one day me and Katie are planning to have a family of our own.

"That's great "Cody said

Carrie and Zack walked in

"I think it would be best if you left." Zack said to Kurt

"Zack don't talk to your father that way."

"Mom I don't have a father rember?"

"Zack that's enough, your father and I made a mistake we were really young, give" Carrie started

"So me and Cody are a mistake? Wow wonderful parents I have, you know maybe you guys shouldn't have fooled around if u didn't want two BIG mistakes, im out of here." Zack said as he ran out of the room

"Zack I didn't mean it that way" Carrie shouted as she started to cry

R&R tell me if I should update more 


	15. No Matter What

**No Matter what**

_Remember, the greatest gift is not found in a store nor under a tree, but in the hearts of true friends. --__ Cindy Lew

* * *

_

Zack ran down the stairs and looked behind him he bumped into Maddie as he turned back around

"Zack!" She said

"Hi Maddie" he said upset

"Are you okay, how's Cody?"

"He's fine, he woke up but he doesn't remember anything."

"At least he's okay."

"Yeah, at least he's okay."

"What else is wrong?" she asked concerned

"Well me and Cody are a mistake." He said as he looked down to the ground

"NO your not."

"Yeah well why did my mom say that!"

"Let's go to the Café and talk a little." She said

"Fine but help me and Cody are a mistake to her I hate both of them."

_Maddie and Zack both sat down at a table, Maddie brought over two hot chocolates and she listened to Zack_

"Who do you hate? Cody and your mom?"

"No, I hate my mom and my dad!"

"Your dad, Kurt?" she asked

"Yeah him, well he's here upstairs with Cody and mom."

"What! You must have been so excited to see him huh?"

"No, I hate him and I always will."

"Why, you can't hate him" she said

"Yes I can, he left our family when we were four, there's a lot to hate about him."

"Zack, I know you don't want to and I know he hurt you and Cody but, you just have to forgive him, you have to let go of you past, he's here now and you should appect that I mean forgive and forget at least he's here."

"I can't forgive him." Zack said as tears streamed down his eyes

_Carrie walked into the Café _

"Zack there you are sweetie"

"Oh great." He said as he wiped away his tears

"Sweetie you and Cody aren't a mistake , you guys are my life don't you ever think that you and Cody are a mistake case your not your more then that , you two are the world to me and I hate seeing you like this."

"Mom I just want to be alone right now." He said rolling his eyes

"I love you Zack, you're not a mistake you never were."

"Okay mom! I get it, can you just leave me alone!" Zack said angrily

_He really was glad that he wasn't just some mistake and he was glad that people actually cared about him , but he just didn't want to deal with his parents right now , he wanted to be alone he wanted a friend to talk to and that's where Maddie came in._

"I'll talk to him." Maddie said to Carrie

"Okay I think that would be best." She said

Carrie tried to kiss Zack on the forehead but he turned away "I love you sweetie, don't you ever think her wise." She whispered. She walked out of the Café and back up to Cody's room

"Zack , your going to be okay , your going threw a rough time right now , I mean your brother just got out of a coma and your father walked back into your life , but just be glad that your brother is not dead and that he's okay , he's just not himself at the moment."

"I know, I want to him to be Cody again, I don't want him to turn into me, some dumb kid with no future and who nobody cares about."

"Zack your not dumb, and I Care about you, your mom does, your dad does and Cody. Does.

"Yeah well Cody's the smart one , I'm nothing."

"No you're the funny one, Zack you can put a smile on anyone's face even if there upset. So what if you're not as smart as Cody your you and I like you just the way you are." Maddie told him

"You really think i'm funny?" Zack asked with a smile

"Yeah, I really do and I think that you're a great friend, I mean the Tipton would be so boring with out you and Cody with all your plans."

"Thanks." He said with a smile

"There's that smile I love." She said

"Well I guess we should get back, and I guess I should say sorry to mom."

"Zack she really does love you, and you and Cody could never be a mistake, this is such a stressful time for everyone, but she understands how you feel and that sometimes you just don't want to deal with your parents."

"Yeah I guess, well let's go see Cody maybe you could spark his memory!"

Maddie and Zack both got up, Maddie went over and Give Zack a hug.

"I'm always here for you Zack, no matter what." She wisped

**Tell me what you think , any advice or anything? So R&R****Thanks to all the reviewers and all the people that like my story **


	16. the mists of memory

**Hey this is chapter 16 R&R **

Maddie and Zack walked slowly up to room 213, Kurt Was sitting outside on a Chair, he got up as soon as he saw Zack

"Zack there you are, I was worried about you are you okay?" Kurt said in a small voice

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said aggressively

_Zack and Maddie walked into the room, Cody was reading a book _

"Hey Cody!" Maddie said glad to see him

"I'm Zack." Cody said "That's Cody" he continued as he pointed to Zack

"No, I'm Zack your Cody." Zack tryed telling him

"Oh, well fine! I'm Cody, who are you?"

"I'm Maddie, I use to baby-sit you."

"Oh, that's cool." He said looking down back at his book

"So how are you?" said Maddie blankly

"Pretty Good, you?"

"I'm alright." She said back

Zack walked up to his brother

"Do remember when we went to the Boston red sox's game?" Zack asked

"Wow I've been to a Boston red sox's game before." He said excitedly

"Yeah me, you and Mr.Mosby."

"Wow awesome, what's my favorite TV show?" Cody asked

"Well, I don't know but you usually watch the History Channel a lot."

"The History Channel, wow amazing" Said Cody half laughing

"Ha yeah you like that stuff."

"What do we usually do for fun?"

"Well…. you do homework and sometimes play video games with me." Zack said

"Really, where did dad go?" Cody asked "He said he was going to take me to shoot hoops."

"You can't go with him!" Zack said coldly

"Why not? He's my dad" Cody said shrugging

"Because he hurt us, don't you remember?"

"I want to remember, I want to remember my life and who I am, I don't want to be lost anymore, He hurt us, but that was in the past he's here now."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Said Zack his temper rising fast

"Because it's the truth." Carrie said as she and Kurt walked in

"Well the truth is I hate him." Zack snatched

"Can't You give he a rest" she snapped "You're always having a go at each other its driving me crazy , Why can't you just forgive him Zack he said he was sorry."

Zack grabbed his Jacket and left them standing there

**That was Chapter 16 the next two chapters should be up really soon **

**R&R**


	17. the past is in the past

**This is Chapter 17 ,sorry it has took so long for me to update my computer got this virus thing and it wouldn't let me go on the internet or anything! So I've been writing a lot and here the next chapter **

**R&R **

**A/n I know that in the "Suite life" Zack and his father have a great father and son relationship, but I didn't see it like that and at first when I thought of the story "From the bottom of my heart" Kurt wasn't even going to be in the story, but then before the Episode even came out I thought I would put him in, cause Cody would wonder where his father was. So the thought of Kurt in the story came before the Eppi, anyway enjoy the rest of story and thanks for all the reviews! **

**The Past is in the Past**

Maddie ran out the door to find London standing there

"Why did Zack just run off" she asked

"Just follow me."

_Both Girls found Zack sitting in the lobby, they both sat next to him_

"I hate him" said Zack darkly "Everyone's on his side."

"Me and London aren't"

"YES YOU GUYS ARE YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! You're just here so you can bring me up there again; well I'm not going until he's gone. Why don't you two go up there with him and party like there's no tomorrow cause I know he put you up to this." Said Zack feeling his Face growing hot

"We know he hurt you , and what he did , and it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down mine and London's throats Zack , cause if you haven't noticed were on your side!"

_There was a short pause_

"Sorry" Said Zack in a low voice

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime" London said

"I already did, I'm done talking to him."

"Are you also done hurting him?" She asked

"What do you mean done hurting him, don't you mean is he don't hurting me!"

"No, I mean aren't you done hurting him, he knows what he did was wrong and his ready to face it now, he's ready to have his sons in his life, he came here knowing that it wouldn't be easy to get his son's back he came here knowing, that there might be a chance that they wouldn't be mad at him, and be happy to see him, but Zack he didn't come here knowing that he would get this hurt."

"How am I hurting him?" Said Zack quietly

"I've only been here for like 5 min and I could tell you that" London said

"Zack, you're yelling at him, you're making a big fuss, you're telling Cody not to forgive him, and you're telling him you hate him!" Maddie said

"I didn't think it would hurt him."

"Exactly you didn't think, go say sorry and end this little grudge between you too , the past is in the past , he did his part by coming here saying sorry , and facing what he did which by the way he knew it was wrong , know you have to do your part." Maddie said taking his hand

"I want to, but I don't know if I can. I want my father back in my life because that's the way I always wanted and deep down I always wanted him to come back, but I always knew that he never would, But he's here and part of me wants to hug him and do all this stuff that we missed and the other part of me wants to hate him and not let myself and Cody get hurt again." Zack said now trying hard not to cry

"Zack, its okay to cry. He's here now ready to be a father all you need to do is put the past in past and forget about it. You need to forgive him." Maddie said pulling Zack into a hug

"I'm not ready yet."

"It's going to take sometime I know that, but try to forgive him, for yourself and for Cody, he looks up to you Zack, I don't know if you knew that but he looks up to you, right now your all he has, you're his memory Zack, you've been with him threw everything, you're his only hope of him getting his memory back."

"I guess your right, and I guess it is time for me to put the past in the past and forgive him and help Cody get his memory back."

"Let's go upstairs and you can talk to Kurt."

"You mean my dad." Zack said with a slight smile

**Hope you enjoyed the 17th chapter , Please review on your thoughts**

**Britt**


	18. Tears under the bridge

This is Chapter 18 : ; Read and Review tell me your thoughts! The Story is not as dramatic as I wanted it to be.

Tears under the Bridge

Zack slowly walked up the Stairs to Cody's room he kept thinking what Maddie had said to him " I don't know if you knew that but he looks up to you, right now your all he has, you're his memory Zack, you've been with him threw everything, you're his only hope of him getting his memory back."

Zack stepped into Cody's room his father was standing over Cody showing him basketball Cards, Cody was enjoying them even though he hated basketball at least the old Cody hated basketball, this was the new Cody and Zack wondered, if he got his memory back would he be the old Cody or would he still be the brand new Cody, a new Cody a new twin. Everything was changing in Zack's life now. He wondered how it was for Cody not knowing who he was, or where he was.  
"Hey it's my brother!" Cody said  
"Hey Cody." Zack said weakly  
Kerry looked at Zack then look at Kurt she was up to something and Zack knew it.  
"So son or Zack can I talk to you?" Kurt said handing all the basketball cards to Cody."  
"I guess, if you really want to."  
Zack and Kurt walked outside, Zack took a seat at a near by Chair, Kurt Stood next to him.  
"Listen Zack, I know I made a mistake, I made the biggest mistake coming here and tonight im leaving."  
"No you can't" Zack said as he stood up  
"I thought you hated me."  
"Well…. Well Cody needs you, you just can't leave again." Zack said trying to change the subject. He really didn't hate his father, he was just mad at him; he wouldn't let him leave out of his life. At least not this time  
"Cody doesn't need me Zack, he needs you. You know everything about him; you know him better then anyone else in this world. Your mother doesn't even know him as well as you do. So by saying he needs me is a lie. When he gets his memory back he won't want me around anymore." Kurt said brushing his hair back  
"You can't leave us again."  
"This was your mom's idea I told her it wouldn't work, she said it would because she knew her boys pretty well. But I guess she was wrong."  
"Please don't leave us again, I don't hate you. I guess I was shutting you out because I didn't want to get hurt again. But I'm done and I want my father back. I want a dad!" Zack said tears coming down from his eyes  
"You mean that?" Kurt said hugging Zack  
"Of Crouse I do, please don't leave once again!"  
"Im right here and I'm not going anywhere."


	19. The old Cody is dead

**Heyy, this is Chapter 19. Enjoy tell me your thoughts! **

**The old Cody is dead**

Zack walked back into Cody's room

"Mom dad wants to talk to you." He said walking towards Cody not even looking at her

"Oh so he's dad now . well I'm glad you two finally made up."

"Sure" he said again not looking at her

"Where are they going?" Cody asked

"I think there going to go pick up dinner or something." Zack said as he sat on the bed next to Cody

"Look at all these cards dad gave me , their basketball , dad said he's going to teach me how to play."

"Oh , that's cool. You never use to like basketball." Zack said as he picked up a card

"Really. Why is that?"

"I don't know, you thought it was a stupied sport , and it had no point towards it."

"So what did I do for fun?"

"Homework."

"That's it!" Cody said sounding surprise

"Well okay okay , you do mine too!"

"Wow I was such a nerd!" Cody said shaking his head

"Well ,I like you the way you are, nerd or not."

"I think I'm going to change that."

"Why?" Zack asked confused

"Because I don't want to be the nerd , I wanna be cool like you. That way when people call us twins we really will be and not just by looks , but by everything , can you teach me to be like you?"

"Were twins , were supposed to be our own person. Were not suppose to act like each other. I mean the old Cody would never want to change himself , he liked the way he was."

"The old Cody is not here anymore , he's gone , dead , he went away in the car crash , but the new Cody is here and he wants to be just like you , cool and funny , the class clown not the class nerd." Cody said putting away his basketball cards

_Zack was shocked at what he just herd , this person in the bed wasn't his brother, he wasn't even his twin not only was Cody lost but he was different _

_Zack wished the old nerdy Cody was back. He didn't even know who the person in the bed was._

"You don't want to be the class clown , you'll get in trouble a lot ." Zack said trying to change his mind

"Well I want to become bad like you , we could really be like one whole person , if were just like each other."

"I don't want to be like you , and the old Cody never wanted to be like me." Zack said getting mad

"The old Cody is dead , you have to reilze that." Cody said meanily

_Zack didn't know what to say ,he was shocked. The old Cody loved who he was and didn't want to change for anyone , who was this kid and why did he keep saying " the old Cody is dead." _

**Read and Review tell me what you think of this chapter! I thought of making This new Cody wanting to be just like his brother since he looked up to him and all. But Zack didn't want this , he just wants his old brother back.**

"


	20. In with the new and out with the old

Hey this is Chapter 20... thanks for all the reviews , I've been working on the end of this story and two more stories maybe three lol , one for degrassi and one for Suite life and maybe one for Harry Potter. So when they come out which hopefully soon they will be sure to read them. I'm using my Cuz computer to post the stories cause mine has a virus but good thing I can still write , anyway this chapter Zack and Cody are still talking so part of it is about the last chapter the old Cody is dead… comment on the story! **And I had no clue what to Call this chapter I', running out of ideas for titles help…**

**In with the new and out with the old**

"Stop talking like that, your freaking me out." Zack said in an off voice

"I'm just saying I'm a brand new Cody, and this Cody doesn't want to be a nerd."

"You can't change you have to be the old Cody."

"That's not going to happen." Cody said giving Zack a deep scary kinda look

"Hey guys we brought you dinner, is everything okay?" Kerri asked as she place the food on a near by table

"Um, yeah mom everything's fine… I just need to use the bathroom" Zack said leaving quickly

"He seems freaked, doesn't he?" Kurt asked

"Yeah he does, did he say anything to you sweetie?" she said looking at Cody

"No, he just said he wants the old Cody back."

"Oh... well don't worry he's been acting wired since this whole thing happened. He was scared that he was going to lose you, we were all sacred that we were going to lose you."

"I'm glad you guys care about me, I guess that's what families do they care about each other." Cody said with a smile on his face

(Zack in the bathroom)

_Zack looked at himself in the mirror _

"_I should have listened to him" he said out loud_

"_This would have never happened if I just listened to him; I lost my twin brother and gained my dad, **wait**!" Zack stopped and thought back to the time when Cody was in a coma and when ever he would sleep Cody would talk to him. His twin brother not this new Cody who wanted to be like him. Zack started to wonder that if he went to sleep and wanted to talk to his twin brother , that he could and he would figure out when this nightmare would be all over , and when they could all be a family again , him , the real Cody , his mom and his dad. He slowly started to think that what if the Doctors where right and there would be a chance that Cody would never get his memory back , that he would continue to want to be like him. He would never have his twin brother back; he would have a brother trying to be just like him. Zack didn't want that at all. He turned the water on and splashed some onto his face. "This has to be a nightmare." He thought to himself "I'm glad Cody's alive." He started to think "but who is this person?"_ He continued asking himself that question over and over again as he walked back up to Cody's room. He sat on the Chair outside of the room; he heard what was going on inside. Maddie and London where now in the room having dinner and trying to trigger Cody's memory. They didn't notice he wasn't there or at least Zack thought so. As he continued to listen he thought more and more about Maddie and how he still liked her and when she finally showed that she cared the least about him, he couldn't do anything. He had no time for her; he had to figure out how to get his old brother back.

"I remember this one time." He heard Maddie telling Cody a story.

"It was the time you went to Math camp, and Zack thought that he could handle himself and not be board without you, well it turns out that he was wrong, because he had this one over here drive to math camp and believe me when I say never let London drive again."

"Are you ease dropping?" Kurt said as he came outside

"Hey dad..."

"Aren't you hungry, and if you wanted to hear the story you could just go inside, instead of ease dropping out hear."

"I'm not ease dropping…what's for dinner anyway."

"Well, your mom wanted taco bell and I wanted KFC, plus she said that Taco bell was your favorite and Cody like KFC, so we ended up getting both."

"I can never turn down taco bell."

Kurt and Zack both walked inside, Maddie was still telling the Story about math camp while Cody listened.

**That was chapter 20 , review tell me what you think…**


	21. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

**Hey this is chapter 21, Sorry I haven't up dated in such a long time…I finally got a new computer and I had the biggest writers block ever… I had so many ideas on if and how Cody would get his memory back. Part of me wanted Cody not to get his memory back and part of me wanted him to. But then from those two there were so many other problems to go with… so I decided to have Cody…****Well you're going to have to read to find out what happens... lol**

**A/n- Yeah this story is O/C but I thought that a time like this ****London wouldn't be so much of …herself. I also thought that ****Every thing is changing so fast in Zack's life with the dreams, losing his ****Brother, having his father come back into his life he would kind of not, ****Be that much of himself and he wouldn't know how to act or what to do.****He doesn't have his brother to go to, so there really isn't anyone there for him saying "Oh that's not how your suppose to act." Or " Just clam down and act yourself" Anyway leave me a comment and tell me what you think.**

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Everyone was finished with dinner ; Maddie and London volunteered to help Carrie clean up. Zack watched Cody and Kurt continue their conversation on basketball

"Mom? I'm getting tried , do you think we could go home soon?" Zack asked

"Really? I thought you were going to camp out in Cody's room." She answered

"I know , but I'll never sleep if I'm not in my own bed."

"Okay , Hon It's been a long day. I'll drop you odd. Maybe London or

Maddie could stay with you."

"We'll take him home." Said Maddie , putting on her coat

"Thanks. If you don't mind."

"Nope not at all." Maddie said

_Carrie gave Zack a kiss on his forehead_

"Be safe sweetie , I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you." He said as he hugged her. "Bye dad , see you tomorrow."

"Bye sport!"

_Maddie London and Zack were quiet on the bus. No one wanted to say anything incase they said the wrong thing. The silence was consuming_

"So this is how poor people get around." Said London

"Is this really the time?" Maddie said

"Sorry , I was…" London started

"Forget about it." Zack said

"Oh look where here!" Maddie said

_Zack , Maddie and London all steped off of the bus. London went in one direction and Maddie and Zack in another. Maddie and Zack both got on the elevator and headed up to the suite._

"I'm glad you and your father are okay."

"Yeah me to , thanks for everything Maddie you've been great."

"I'm always here for you Zack , I'm surprised your haven't hit on me , these pass few days , I like it better when your like this."

"You do?" Zack said disappointed

"Yeah I really do , it's like you're my best friend." She said with a smile

_Zack opened the door to his suite and went into his room_

"Goodnight Maddie!" he said closing his door before she could say anything.

_Zack changed into shorts and a tee-shirt, before getting into bed. _

"Now how did this work last time?" He thought. "I don't remember thinking about it the first time it happened. Maybe he's at the library ….

I guess I'll check there first." Zack thought as he drifted of to sleep

(**Zack dreaming when he get to talk to Cody!)**

**Zack looked up and around. He was in the library again. Was his brother here too?**

"**Are you looking for someone?"**

**Zack jumped, and then realized that it was the librarian behind the desk who was talking to him.**

"**Uh, yeah. I figured he'd be here…"**

"**Who? I can tell you if he came in or not."**

"**Really? He looks like me, we're twins."**

"**Sorry." She smiled sweetly. "You're the first person who looks like you all day."**

**Zack nodded sadly then walked deeper into the library. _Where could he be? _He wondered. _The Tipton!_**

**Before he knew it, he was in the lobby of the Tipton hotel**

**Review , tell me what u really think!**


	22. Undiscovered

**This is the 2nd half of "A dream is a wish your heart makes."****Read and review!"**

**A/N everything in bold is Zack's dream. Sorry the last chapter was soo short**

**Undiscovered **

"**Cody there you are!" He said pulling his brother into a hug**

"**Whoa, I'm trying to do homework here!"**

"**It's really you." Zack said hugging him harder**

"**Yeah who else did you think it was?" Cody asked**

"**When are you coming back?" Zack asked letting go of his brother**

"**I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." Cody said sitting back down**

"**What you mean, you haven't really thought about it!" Zack yelled**

"**Zack, I almost died, in that car crash, there's no way I'm going back in the "Real World" I'm safe here."**

"**Are you serious, you're going to leave me with that weirdo, he's nothing like you?"**

"**I know but, it's me …you know just on the outside though not on the inside."**

"**Like I didn't already know that…." Zack heisted before he spoke again "Look you have no clue what I have been going through without you, just ….. Please come back. I really need you more then anything." Zack said as he sat next to his brother**

"**Look I know you need me, but I almost died, do you have any clue what that was like?" Cody said closing the book he was reading**

"**I know you're scared, because I was scared to. Every day after the accident I was so scared I was going to lose you. But you pulled threw and made it, or your outside body did... whatever you want to call it. You need to come back, I'll protect you."**

"**You said that before I got into that car..." Cody said as he got up "And I almost died. I don't really trust you anymore."**

"**Yeah, I wouldn't trust me either…but you have no clue what I'm going through right now!" **

"**Yes I do, dad's back I know. When you're here you get to watch over you loved ones or whatever. It's so hard to explain it's like I'm a spirit or something, because I'm in that hospital everyday with you. You just don't see me, but I'm always there.**

**Go take a look in our room tell me what you see!" Cody said **

**_Zack looked at his brother like he was crazy, he slowly turned around and walked to his room. He stopped before opening the door, but slowly he turned the knob and went in. It was just like his suite in his dream everything was in its exact place, it felt like he wasn't even dreaming anymore. He went closer to his bed, when he got there he saw himself sleeping there. He couldn't believe his eyes. He went out back to the kitchen. _**

"**What did you see?" Cody asked**

"**Myself." Zack said in a shaky voice**

"**Don't be scared… You're in our suite**

"**This is to wired, am I still sleeping?"**

"**Yes you're still sleeping; sometimes when you're in a coma you don't think you are and you're in this world where you think your home until you discover you need to wake up."**

"**Then what the hell are you waiting for! WAKE UP" Zack yelled again**

"**I did, that's why I'm out of the coma…. Are you not following me here?"**

"**No not really…." Zack said folding his arms**

"**I already woke up, that's why I'm out of the coma... but there's something else I need to "do" before I can really go back."**

"**Then do it already!" Zack said angrily **

"**It's not that simply Zack….I can't. I'm" he sighed, "I'm not allowed."**

"**Allowed by who? What are you talking about?"**

"**Something has to happen… Then I can come back."**

"**No, come back not! I need you."**

"**I can't not yet…" Cody's voice was detached, he seemed, distracted. **

"**What?" Zack was disparate for an answer**

**Cody looked away, his mind somewhere else….**

**Look for part 3 in a couple of days… it will explain what has to happen. I have an idea of what I want it to be ….but still not sure. Any ideas would help a lot****Review! And tell me how you think its going and any ideas... i'm so glad you guys like my storyy :)**

**Britt **


	23. Dreams are not real

**Hey this is Chapter 23, sorry it took so long for me to update there were mannny possibly outcomes for this Chapter, so I finally picked one and went through with it... hope you like it...So Read and Review**

**"Cody, just tell me okay."**

**"You have to fine me and..."**

**"That's done, I already did."**

**"Not that Zack , you have to find the real me out in the real world and you have to accept the new me , and I'm pretty sure something might have to happen to you."**

**"Okay…Cody have you lost your mind!"**

**"No I have not lost my mind maybe you have."**

**"What do you mean maybe I have?"**

**"Well you're the one dreaming you're talking to me, when maybe it's all apart of your imagination and this whole Convo is not happening right now!" Cody said walking away**

_Zack woke up instantly_

"NO CODY DON'T LEAVE!" he shouted

_Knock knock _

"Uh...come in"

"Are you okay; I thought I heard you screaming?" Maddie asked as she sat on his bed

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about something you seem stressed?"

"Well…there is something but you wouldn't understand!"

"Try me."

"Sometimes if I want to talk to Cody, I can like in my dreams it's hard to explain."

"So you're saying you talk to Cody in your dreams." Maddie said giving Zack a strange look

"Yeah, you know it's really wired, or it probably sounds really wired but I can talk to him, it's a twin thing."

"And what do you talk about?" Maddie asked in an awkward Voice

"Why he won't come back and what I have to do before he can choose to come back or not."

"And that would be?"

"I have to find him, and accept the new him!"

"Zack, sometimes you have dreams where you do talk to people that doesn't mean it's going to come true or that it's real cause its not."

"Well I can talk to Cody."

"Yeah you dream about talking to him, but that doesn't mean you really are. Sometimes I dream I talk to him to."

"You just don't want me to be happy. You don't want Cody to get his memory back you want me to be miserable with no twin!" Zack yelled

"No Zack that's not it, you know ever since Cody's accident it seems we lost both of you. Cody's not the same and you, your Crazy and maybe Carey should go threw with the consoling."

"What Couslinggg!"Zack yelled he had no clue what his mom was planning

"Carey is going to get you a consoler. She see's that you're having some trouble and that you're all wired and stuff, she wants to help you Zack."

"You all think I turned CRAZY don't you!"

"Well sorta, I mean Zack I know your going threw a really hard time right now and Cody's getting all of the atteion, but you don't have to say you're talking to him in your dreams to get some."

"You think I want atteion! I want to find my brother I want everything to be back to the way it should be and if your not going to help me then fine!"

"Zack there is no way you can find Cody's inner self if that's what you're talking about he has to remember himself."

"Then why did he tell me to in my dream!"

"Because your dream was fake Zack, dreams don't come true!"

**"YES THEY DO! I SHOULD OF LISTEND TO CODY!"** he said as tears fell down his eyes

"Zack" Maddie said as she touched his shoulder

"Leave me ALONE, I HATE YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE."

"Zack don't be like this..."

"I'm outta here!"Zack yelled as he grabbed some pants and left his room

"You're not going anywhere it's the middle of the night."

"I don't have to listen to you, you're not my mother."

"I'm your babysitter Zack, Get in your room right now!"Maddie yelled at him

**_Maddie never yelled at him like that before, it made him hate her even more!_**

"**You're nothing to me Maddie!"** He gave her a dark look before he left the suite

Hey that was chapter 23, reviews would be nice it makes me want to keep updating the story and plus it shows people read it 8

Thanks again

Britt


	24. In a Moment everything can change

**Hey this is Chapter 24, hope you like the last chapter anyway this chapter is called**

**In a Moment Everything Can Change. So Read and Review! Thanks for all the reviews it makes me know that people like my story, and it makes me want to update sooner!**

* * *

"_God I hate her! I can't believe I actually thought she could be the one when all she wants to do is make me miserable!" _Zack thought to himself as he went to the lobby "_She's probably laughing right now, like she always does. She thinks I'm some little kid that has a crush on her huh, well not anymore cause I never want to see her ugly no good rotten face again! "_

"Hello Zack" Arwin said

"Hey, where did you come form?"

"Uh, my mom's Tummy it's a pretty funny story actually, I mean it all started when mom and dad …."

"Whoa buddy, that's enough!" Zack blurted out

"So, how's Cody?

"He's ...good."

"That's good, I'm sure you guys will be needing my help real soon!"

"Yeah real soon..." Zack said as he walked out the Tipton doors

xxxx

Maddie sat down on Zack's bed. She felt horrible that she yelled at him like that. She couldn't believe that she meant nothing to him. Not in the way of love cause she loved Zack as one of her best friends

"_What happened to him"_ She said out loud as tears fell from her eyes

xxxx

Zack didn't know where to go. There was no Cody by his side making things okay, there was no one as his side kick to get in trouble with. There was no fun anymore. Zack walked some more he didn't know where he was headed to and reallyhe didn't care. As he walked he thought about what Cody said to him before he woke up. "_Well you're the one dreaming you're talking to me, when maybe it's all apart of you imagination and this whole Convo is not happening right now!" Cody said walking away_."

"**_What__ if I am dreaming about Cody and those Convos are not real. What if he's right and I've been dreaming things that are not real."_**

Zack sat down at a near by bench. He was at a park and he had no clue how to get back to the Tipton. "_I've been here before." _He thought. He opened the fence and went into the park he ran his hands over the swings. He sat down on one. "_Me and Cody went here a week before, before it happened."_

He remembered when Him and Cody came to the park and talked about what they wanted to do for their birthday, he remembered Cody, the old Cody and how ,He looked so happy and not lost. He remembered what Cody had said to him

"_I'm glad were twins Zack , I couldn't ask for anything more , and I hope that you know that no matter what happens , we will always have each other , even if one of us ..Goes away."_

Zack didn't think about anything when Cody had first said that to him. He was glad they were twins to. "_How did he know?" Zack said out loud_

**That was Chapter 24. I'm not trying to make Cody psychic or anything. Anyway Read the next chapter, it's kind of like he just knew! Ah it's hard to explain! Review lots**

**Britt **


	25. It could save a life

**This is Chapter 25…Enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway review more :**

**A/n – Tapeworm is in this chapter because he's cool! Ha lol anyway, he has a brother or I made him have one. I already gave too much away, so just read away and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

**It could save someone's life**

"How did he know what?" A voice said from somewhere

"Tapeworm? What are you doing here?"

"I live down the street, I come here to think ...Hey what are you doing here?" Tapeworm asked as he sat on the swing next to Zack

"I guess to think."

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"At the Tipton with Maddie." Zack said in a low voice

"Does she know you're here?"

"No, and I don't care if she does or not. I hate her and she hates me."

"Zack, you love Maddie."

"Yeah well, that was the _old Zack."_

"What happened with you and Maddie?"

"She." Zack took a second to answer "She yelled at me, more like screamed. Maddie never did that to me before. She thinks I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy Zack. I mean you know that, why do you care what she thinks."

"I don't care what she thinks, it's my mom she thinks I need therapy."

"Therapy doesn't mean your crazy Zack and it doesn't mean you need help. All it is is someone to talk to and listen to you and give you some advice."

"But I don't need to talk to anyone; I just want my brother back. That's it and no one understands! They all think I changed and I'm not myself. What the hell do they want from me?" Zack said growing angry

"I know how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T NO ONE DOES." Zack said his face growing red

"Yes I do, a year ago my brother died." Tapeworm sadly said

_Zack looked at Tapeworm. He had tears in his eyes. Zack could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Zack said softly

"Its fine, I never talk about it, it hurts too much."

"Wh-what happened?"

Tapeworm breathed in heavily "It was dark out, me and tom had just got done playing baseball and we were heading home. Tom had left his baseball by the slide in this park, when he came back I was already across the street waiting for him. I told him to cross the street but he wouldn't, he said he was afraid and for me to come get him. I was tried and started walking; I thought he would cross the street without me. I heard a shirk like a car stopping short and when I turned around there was Tom on the ground, he wasn't breathing. The man that hit him was drunk and he didn't know what he had done until the next day."

"I'm so sorry I said that to you, I didn't mean it."

"I know, you didn't know."

"What did you do?"

"I hated the world for awhile, and then after awhile I realized it wasn't the world's fault it was mine, so I hated myself and I wouldn't talk to anyone, and I stopped caring about what happened to me. I should have went across the street, I was the older brother and I was supposed to protect him and I didn't."

"But you didn't know, what was going to happen."

"But he did, and I should have listened to him, that's all it takes. All you have to do is listen and you can save someone's life."

"So what happened?" Zack asked

"My mom put me in therapy, at first I hated it, and I thought it was the stupidest thing ever. But after awhile I talked to her and she made me feel better because I got all my feelings out and it helped a lot because she was there to listen to me. She didn't care if I sat there and cried as long as I was getting my feelings out she said it was okay."

"What did you talk to her about?"

"How I felt and how it was my fault, she helped me a lot, she changed me. If my mom never got me into therapy I don't know what I would have done."

"I guess therapy is not bad at all."

"How are you feeling?" Tapeworm asked

"Mixed Feelings, I just want Cody back. And I would do anything to get him back. But everyone thinks I need help, and I don't I just want Cody back."

"So do I, SO do I."

**That was Chapter 24,The hint is to Review :-**


	26. Call me Crazy mom!

**This would be Chapter 27 , when I first started the story I didn't think it would get this far, really I thought no one would like this story , but it turns out people do. It really does make me happy, so Review so more…..**

**A/n – Zack is OOC but as you read, he's had it. So read on and tell me what you think. I mean everyone is allowed to get out of their chacter sometimes right..lol**

"How are you feeling?" Tapeworm asked

"Mixed Feelings, I just want Cody back. And I would do anything to get him back. But everyone thinks I need help, and I don't I just want Cody back."

"So do I, SO do i

* * *

Zack slowly walked back to the Tipton. He really didn't want to see Maddie, after what he said to her how could he? "_She probably even doesn't care; she's on mom's side, thinking I'm crazy and all. I mean what I'm I suppose to act like. Happy? Yeah I don't think so. I mean if I acted happy then they would still think I needed help, because they would think I'm just hiding my emotions. If I acted mad then they would think I gone mad. If I act how I'm acting now then they'll think I'm crazy like they do now. There is seriously no way in pleasing these women! They probably got dad under there stupid spell. I mean therapy, I'm not crazy. I just want my brother back. But how is that going to work, dreams are not real. But I still have to try." _Zack looked up he was now across the street from the Tipton. It was nearly 2 o'clock and he was wondering if Maddie even cared that he left. Zack slowly crossed the street and entered the Tipton. Everyone was there waiting and worrying about him. Kurt , Carey , Mr. Mosbey , Maddie , London . Estbon and other Staff members.

"Oh thank god." Carey said pulling the tried blonde into a hug "Don't you ever do that to Maddie again, what were you thinking!"

"Mom … therapy I'm not crazy I just want my brother back."

"Now you listen to me mister ..."

"Mom!" Zack intruded

"What! I'm talking to you and you better listen up, I've had it with you."

"You've had it with me… "Zack started to laugh "If you haven't noticed mom talking is a 2 – step process. Talking and Listening. All you have got to is step 1. So really I've had it with all of you, yelling at me and not listening to me!"

"Zack we listen to you, how can you say that."

"Please inform me the last time you sat down, and heard what I had to say, tell me when the last time everyone backed off of my case and took a second to listen to me, cause call me crazy mom I don't remember one single time you, dad, or anybody for that fact took a second to listen to what I had to say." Zack was yelling at his mom now and everyone in the Lobby was now staring at the two.

"Zack Everyone listens to you; I don't know what you are talking about. We are all trying so hard to be there for you, and you're making it the hardest thing in the world. So don't stand here and tell me no one listens to you because you're wrong!" Carey shouted

"So if um that's true mom, what do I think about you and everyone else saying I'm crazy huh? Bet you couldn't answer that. And if that's so true and everyone listens to me mom how many times have I tried to tell you about my dreams about Cody, and if that's so TRUE MOM, what were those crazy dreams about. Oh and if that's SO true mom like you say what the hell have I been trying to do , ever since Cody got out of his coma. One more thing mom if that's so true then you would have already stopped me at my first secntnce and aucttly answered it. SO mom is that so true anymore!" Everyone was now shocked at what Zack was saying, it was the first time; they have ever seen him shout at his mom.

"Do not use that tone with me." Carey said in an unsteady voice

"Great, yelling at me some more cause you have no clue how to answer any of those things I said."

"Zack, I think right about now therapy would be a great thing for you!"

"That's your thing mom, it's not mine. I don't care what you think anymore, if you don't have time to sit down with me and listen to what I have to say, then I don't care what you have to say. Really mom I could care less."

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Kurt stood up and said

"Wow look its good old dad huh."

"Where do you think you can have the right to talk to me or your father with that tone?"

"Where do you think you have the right to call you self a mom and dad where do you think you have the right for your children to call you dad?"

"That's it Zack, you have pushed it to far now." Carey said razing her hand

"OKAY STOP." Maddie said from behind "You two need a rest before your son really does go crazy, Zack you need to chill okay."

"Oh she was about to hit me, this is getting good."

"Exuscuse me Zack!" Carey shouted

Maddie Grabbed Zack's hand. "I'm going to take this little trouble maker to my house for the night, while you too comm. Down, you have a lot on your mind right now, I don't think you want to add another one."Maddie said pulling Zack away from them

Carey turned around "I think that would be a good idea." She said

"Yeah me too." Kurt said hurt

* * *

**Maddie's house**

"I'm sorry Maddie, for saying that to you."

"Zack what were you thinking, talking to your mom like that! She was so worried about you." Maddie said sitting next to Zack

"She's making me more then mad right about now."

"How? By caring about you or by being worried something happened to you. Which is it?"

"I just want her to listen to me. I want her to stop saying I turned crazy, because I didn't."

"Zack you're not crazy, but really I'm staring to wonder where the old Zack went."

"He's gone..." Zack said in a low voice

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"He left, the day Cody got into the car crash. He didn't want to be around anymore. He was afraid so he left, and I don't think he's coming back."

"Why Zack?" Maddie said trying to comfort him

"Because when he saw Cody crash into the wall, he knew it was his fault."

"Zack it's your fault, it's nobody's fault."

"It's mine Maddie, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, you said you wanted someone to listen to you, well I'm listening Zack so spill."

"The morning of our birthday Cody told me about his dream. He said we were at Drive Away and he crashed his car into a wall. I told him not to worry about it, since dreams aren't real. He told be he was scared and I told him I would protect him but dreams weren't real."

"And now I understand why you ran away. Zack why didn't you just tell me instead of causing trouble."

"I don't know."

"And I didn't know, and I'm sorry what I said to you about dreams not being real."

"Maddie you mean a lot to me. You meant a whole lot more to the other Zack to."

"How do we get that old Zack back?"

"We get his other half back."

"Cody."

"I guess the good half of me is gone and the only way to get it back would be to get Cody back."

"Tell me what those dreams where about"

"I talk to Cody in my dreams, it's really nothing."

"He told you how to get him back, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did, but I don't think I know how or even if I could."

"Why? Anything is possible Zack if you just put your mind to it."

"Because before I woke up today, he told me that it could all just be a dream talking to him and all."

"Well you'll never know if you don't try."

"You know what I learned out of all this."

"What's that?"

"That if you just take the time to listen, you could save someone's life and don't take stuff for granted cause it could all be gone, just like that. And if you sit with a person and listen you could learn a whole lot."

"I think I learned that to, but the greatest thing I learned out of this whole thing, is that you're a great brother Zack, threw thick and thin. And you have a heart of gold."

"I also learned that you're a great person, and even though I was a jerk to my best friend you were still there for me." Zack said to Maddie

"Anytime Zack." Maddie said as she hugged him

"Let's make some Ice Cream Sunday's and I can listen more."

"I would like that a lot."

* * *

"What has gotten into that boy?" Carey said as she walked back and forth threw her suite with Coffee in her hand

"He's upset Carey. You really can't blame him."

"I can't believe he thought I would hurt him Kurt, he never yelled at me like that before."

"Carey, he's going through a hard time right now. Maybe we should or you should listen to him more. See what he has to say. He's right talking is a 2 step process."

"But we do listen to him; I'm trying my best to be there for him, trying my hardest to be a mother to by new son. Trying to keep my job so I can pay of the bills for the hospital, trying my hardest to stop myself form crying every night and ask why this happen to Cody."

"I know me to… but maybe we should sit down with Zack and see what he has to say."

"Alright, I guess that's a good idea, it's that or have him hate me the rest of his life." Carey said as she poured them both some more Coffee."

**The hint is to Review :. Should I go for what is going to happen next, or what Zack and Maddie talk about? ****Anyway the next chapter is really up to you guys so review and once there's enough the next chapter will be up! **


	27. The Lonesome Road

**Hey this is chapter 27 : uhh I kinda lost my train of thought with this story so I started another called how many seconds does it take to pull a trigger? If You liked this story then you'll love the other one so read it and review**

**The Lonesome Road**

"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. I had the chance to and I let it blow right pass me."

"Don't beat yourself up on things Zack." She padded his back "Cody's going to get better."

"And if he doesn't? Then what, what do I do. I won't have a twin brother anymore."

"Yes you will. Cody is still your twin brother even if he isn't himself right now and you're going to have to face that. You have to face that Cody will be your twin brother no matter what or who he turns out to be. I know you want to old Cody back everyone does. But were all accepting the new Cody but you."

"What if I just can't aspect the new Cody? I want my old dorky brother back, not this wanna be brother. Cody was never like that."

"Well now he is Zack. People change weather you like it or not. They all change and we can't stop them from it... you just have to take in the new Cody as your twin brother."

"I just don't know." Zack was stopped by a knock on the door.

"That must be your mom and dad." Maddie said as she got up to get the door

"Perfect!" Zack said rolling his eyes

"Hi Maddie." A happy Cody said

"Hey Cody." Cody said to Zack

"It's Zack your Cody." Zack said to his brother

"Oh well hi Zack."

"Hey sweetie." Carey said

"Why are you guys here?"

"We want to talk to you!"

"And listen to what you have to say." Kurt added in

"Well I have nothing to say so there."

"This hasn't been easy for us Zack, we wanted your brother back, and we got him. What's the problem with that?" Carey asked

"We wanted Cody back, Cody the old one."

Carey shook her head "If this is how you're going to be then fine. But your father and I love Cody no matter who he is. He's still Cody and you don't understand that but maybe hopefully one day you will." "And if you don't Zack then you're just going to lose a big part of your life."

Carey had brought Zack back to their suite. Kurt had left and went home and Zack and Cody were in their room.

"Why don't you like me?" Cody asked

"What? I like you."

"Then why don't you love me like you did before the Car accident."

"I do." Zack said in a quiet voice

"I can tell you don't. We wren't like this before the accident were we? Mom said we were really close until… until this happened and now were not. I don't get why you don't like me but I guess one day I'll understand."

"It's not that I don't love you Cody , its just hard for me getting use to the new you … its just hard and I have to get over it."

"Maybe we can spend a day together at the park or something and get to know the new us a little better."

"I would like that a lot."

Cody got up and went to his closet "Hey what are these?" Cody said pulling out two gift bags.

"Whoa I forgot about those. Maddie gave them to us for our birthday. We were planning to open them after we came back from drive away but we never did. I guess I forgot with everything going on." Zack said as he got up and went near Cody taking his gift.

"Can we open it now?" Cody asked

"Yeah."

Cody opened his bag.

"Wow a Video camera!" Cody said taking out a box. "And what's this?"

"Hey that's the tape me and you made with Maddie." Zack said taking it from Cody "I remember her letting us use her video camera and tapeing stuff, and you said you wanted one."

"She got me one, wow she's nice! What did you get?"

"I didn't open mine yet…I'll open it now." Zack said digging into his gift

Zack pulled out a diagal camera and a scarp book. "Hey I always wanted one of these."

"Is there anything in the scrap book?" Cody asked

"Yeah let's check it out."

That was Chapter 27 D review for the next chapter and don't forgot to read **How many seconds does it take to pull a trigger…..**


	28. Return of the Past

**Return Of The Past

* * *

**

Zack opened the scrap book , on the first page with gold letters it said Zack and Cody always and forever , under that in bubble letters it said You guys have been through everything together nothing will ever spilt you to apart. Love Maddie

"I guess something did spilt us apart huh!" Cody muttered

"No nothing did."

"Yes it did stop running away from it Zack." Cody said as he shut the scrap book "You can't keep running away from this like nothing happened. Time takes it all Zack and you just need to stop and face what happened, face the music Zack."

"What music there is not music, and im not running scared I just don't have time to deal with it."

"Deal with it? What's that suppose to mean!" Cody asked

"You every since the car accident your not the same, your not my twin and when the old Cody comes back I'll face what happened until then I don't have to face anything!"

"Why are you so scared to take a chance? You lost apart of you that day and you're afraid to get hurt, I know the feeling."

"No you don't, YOU don't know anything let alone understand anything."

"You think just because I lost my memory I don't have feelings? I know what you say about me, I know everything and you think it doesn't hurt to know that the person im suppose to be counting on to get my memory back wants nothing to do with me…..You want the old Cody back, the Cody who was smart and didn't want to be like you, The Cody that was your twin right? Well what the hell are you doing to solve it huh? I really can't wait until I remember something because being here with you like this…I rather have just died because that's what it feels like right now. You treat me like im dead some kind disease that you can catch Zack …. I rather be dead right now then take one more second of your faking to like me , or your stupid completing how you want your old twin back and me to get my memory back when you do nothing to solve it. Maybe when I do get my memory back I'll remember this and how the one time I needed you the most you weren't there , cause you were to fixed on your own problems and wanting things you don't want to work for." Cody started to walk away

"You think you got everything figured out….You got mom and dad on your side…you know what you got everyone on your side…"

"Then they can be on your side Zack I don't care." Cody said cutting his brother off

"You don't have me figured out Cody , you don't know what it's like to want something so bad it hurt's…. for no one to understand what it feels like to lose a twin brother…you don't know so don't act like Mr. hero and say you do."

"I know exactly what it feels like…. I want my memory back so I can remember who my own mom is… I want my memory back so I can remember how helpful of a twin I thought I had… I want my memory back so I can know who the hell I am Zack. And for your information your right I don't have you figured out and really I don't care anymore. I'm done trying to figure you out … done getting you to try to like me it's not worth it at all. I'm the same Cody in the same body with just two things missing…. My memory and my so called twin brother who's suppose to be with me through thick and thin."

"You always think your right and you never are… all I want is for my old brother to come back I'm so tried of living like this."

"You're unbelievable I have feelings you know ... maybe you don't know what that is." Cody opened the door to their room and turned around to look at Zack "A dream you don't fight for Zack can hunt you for the rest of your life… So why don't you go to sleep and dream about the old Cody and find away to get him, that's what you want right now fight for it…cause I'm done with you and I hope when you do find a way to get me back I remember this convo I remember how you treated me… cause trust me everything is going to change weather I get my memory back or not… me and you will never be the same.. And when you find that way to get me back I'll remember this and truly you'll be dead to me."

Cody walked out of the room leaving a stunned Zack behind… Really he wanted his brother back, the old one of course but this Cody had a point. What was he doing to help his brother other then make the sitioun worse? He wanted to get over not having the old Cody back and that's what he attended to do tonight but what happened?

Review


	29. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**All That You Can't Leave Behind**

**Thanks for the reviews, review some more and who ever said I copied of off a show I forgot the name or w/e what show and how? Kayy thanks review some more

* * *

**

"Maddie are you there?" Zack said to a white closed door

"Zack what are you doing here?" Maddie said as she opened the door

"Me and Cody had a fight and I don't know."

"Why don't you come in."

"Thanks… I don't know what happened I never meant to have a fight with him but he started it with me, and I was just defending myself and.."

"Zack why do you have a brick wall in front of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like after that day you wont let anybody in or out. You're afiard your going to get hurt without anyone trying to hurt you. You wont let your own brother in when he's trying so hard to remember who he is. He's been trying so hard to remember anything , just one thing so you wont be hurt. But Zack you wont let him , you wont help him , you wont let him in. Your building a brick wall in front of you to protect yourself from other people hurting you , but really all this time you've been hurting yourself. Setting yourself up for the worst. Zack you are your worst enemy not anybody else. Cause if you really look we've all been here for you , from the start. "

"I don't know what to say. I'm not afaird to get hurt. I just want my twin brother back and no one understands that."

"We understand it more then you know. You don't understand it , cause if you really wanted it you would be taking down that brick wall piece by piece."

"I tried to help him okay I did and it hurt to much."

"These dreams Zack that you said you had about Cody , there not real but there trying to tell you something."

"They are real….it is Cody and he's trying to tell me something."

"No Zack you want It to be Cody so badly but it's you Zack…. It's the real you telling yourself you need to fix Cody. You want that person in your dream to be Cody so bad that you see him in the library or any where Cody would be and you think he's telling you things but it's you. Your telling yourself these things that you hear or dream about and you need to take the next step and follow them."

"It's not me Maddie it's Cody! I know It is"

"Zack it's you. And once you relize that and pull yourself together you and Cody will be alright …you and Cody will be yourself's again."

"I should leave mom's going to get worried about me…but thanks Maddie."

"Zack just think about what I said…Think about what Cody's or think what you've been telling yourself."

**_Zack walked out of maddies room and headed down the hall…Ever since 2 months ago Maddie also lived at the tipton. Zack really thought about what Maddie had said what if she was right and it was him….but what did she know she wasn't there in his dream. But what if he had been talking to himself all along in his dreams and he wanted it to be him talking so badly to Cody that he thought it was but it really wasn't it was him. Cody's been here all along…he's just lost his memory. But Zack lost himself. And once you lose yourself, you have two choices. Find the person you used to be or lose that person completely.

* * *

_**

So review for the next chapter 


	30. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Over the Hills and Far Away **

**Hey this is chapter 30 , since this story is not as popular as it use to be its taking a whole new turn and is getting re-writing maybe more ppl will read and like the story like they use to so review…… **

**A/N: Read the next Chapter For the story on how it happened, you'll know what I'm talking about by the end. This chapter is a poem leading or foreshadowing as they say in English to the next… **

Over the hills, and far, far away,

There lived two twin brothers,

Who would love each other until the end?

They vowed that nothing would split them,

**But they didn't know how easy it was to break a promise.**

One tragic day, they found out.

Cody had a horrible accident,

Driving too fast on the pavement.

They believed and hoped he'd be okay,

In the hospital bed he did lay.

Cody, who didn't know he was Cody,

Had lost his memory.

Zack would try to help, to make him remember,

But his attempts would prove unfruitful.

**On a day come much too soon,**

They got in a fight, Zack and the Not-Cody,

Zack realized his mistake, he comes to apologize,

To find his brother in trouble, as it did arise.

The Once-Cody walked in front of a car—unknowing,

Zack dived, and saved his brother…

**….but, sadly, no one was there to save him.**

Thanks to everyone who made this story possible ….haha review for the next chapter.


End file.
